Тихое безумство
by PrinceBlya
Summary: одержимость Грелля Себастьяном


Название: Тихое безумство

фандом: Черный Дворецкий

автор: stupid stump

бета:m_izar

Пейринг: Вилльям\Грелль, может еще что-то.

Жанр: ангст, дарк, десфик.

Рейтинг: R

Статус:--закончен--

Дисклеймер: Ни мое, но если будет аукцион персов, то Грелльку заберу с концами **

От автора: Так вот, чувствую я, что стиль не вытянул. Должной напряженности не передал. И получилось... кхм... В общем вам виднее как получилось.

Предупреждение: **Сюжета нет.** Смерть персонажа. Личности, которые отрицательно относятся к смертям - прошу не беспокоить. ООС.

Дешевые побрякушки так вульгарно смотрятся на девушках, пытающихся привлечь к себе больше внимания.

Развратные шлюхи, исполняющие любое желание своего ночного посетителя, выглядели в его глаза существами, лишенными любого права на красоту.

Грелль терпеть не мог безвкусицу.

Еще никогда он не видел ни одну женщину, которая могла бы быть для него богиней. Смелые блондинки, робкие брюнетки, искусно исполняющие свою роль невинных дев, но все же, недостаточно хорошо, чтобы обратить на себя внимание знатного аристократа, и в итоге им приходится довольствоваться простыми клерками, загоняющими себя до изнеможения в пыльных помещениях, или же - дряхлыми стариками. Проматывающими свое последнее состояние, с пониманием того, что жизнь скоро покинет их бренное тело, и знаменующими последние радости своей жизни потерей банкнот в своем кошельке.

И почему-то ему нравилось убивать именно шлюх. Жалкая жизнь, хотя даже жизнью назвать это трудно, скорее простое существование, именно поэтому для него шлюхи – это существа. Их душа медленно разрушается, с появлением лишней монеты в кармане, которая тут же может быть потрачена на очередную косметику, или платье, более модное, чем прежнее, более сексуальное, с глубоким декольте. Платье, которое может принести неблагодарному бизнесу еще денег, которые вновь будут потрачены на очередной хлам. Это замкнутый круг, которым живут все люди. Не получив одно – не купишь другого.

Грелль был ценителем красоты, весьма редкой по его меркам. И все же, какое-то время он мог лицезреть один из драгоценных цветков в своей коллекции.

Мадам Ред была одной из таких бесценных цветков. О да, он восхищался этой женщиной, для которой кровь была смыслом ее ничтожной жизни. Впервые он встретил настолько идеального компаньона для своих ночных прогулок под луной в поисках жертвы. Потерявшая все, что было дорого в ее жизни, она перестала что-либо ценить. В ее глазах не было жизни, скорее безразличие, но она продолжала жить, словно марионетка, словно ею кто-то управлял и помимо воли заставлял жить. Интерес к мадам был высок, он даже согласился сыграть роль дворецкого, чтобы изучить эту женщину и восхищаться ее красотой. На пару играли две роли: хозяйку и дворецкого, и убийц. Мадам Ред не боялась этого слова, она прекрасно понимала, на что шла. Она не кидалась как безумная на прохожих, нет, она всего лишь прожигала своим бездушным взглядом очередную жертву, даря ей последние вздохи жизни. Или же стояла в сторонке, наблюдая за обыденными, по ее меркам, театральным действиями, в которых главную роль играла запуганная шлюха, измученная, трясущаяся от страха, рыдающая от понимания того, что ей уже не выжить.

Грелль частенько ловил себя на мысли о том, что жизнь Мадам Ред – сплошная череда ролей, и, пряча свое истинное лицо за масками, она выдавала себя за женщину, живущую лишь развлечениями и светскими балами.

Грелль везде был с ней, играя свою роль непоседливого дворецкого, он мог спокойно наблюдать за своим шедевром красоты. Что было бы с этим прекрасным цветком, не повстречай он ее? Цветок завял бы очень быстро, такова его судьба. А Грелль на какое-то время мог продлить ее жизнь. Но, все же, рано или поздно цветы увядают и Мадам Ред не была исключением. Она очень быстро сдалась, стала более мягкой, более привязанной к этому высокомерному мальчишке. Грелль ненавидел его, о да, он с удовольствием бы забрал его воспоминания и отправил их пылиться в Небесную библиотеку, рядом с воспоминаниями его родителей. Но нет.

Маленький граф не представлял для него никакого интереса, он был уже мертв. И Грелль не счел нужным обращать на него свое внимание. Жизнь непутевого дворецкого недолго продолжалась, и очень скоро роли были раскрыты. Ну, кто же мог знать, что мадам питала слабость к этому мальчику? Конечно, Сатклиф не представлял, как он был важен для его мадам. Ради этого мальчика мадам сдалась. Еще никогда он не видел, чтобы ее руки дрожали, когда она держала кинжал, которым обычно убивала. Какой-то миг и вот, он видит жалкую женщину, не способную убить. Грелль никогда ни к кому не привязывался, и сейчас без особых проблем избавился от мадам. Избавился, всего лишь на секунду задумавшись о том, что еще не скоро он найдет такой восхитительный цветок, как она.

**Запись в дневнике № 26**

Кричи. Громко, истошно, отчаянно. Кричи, это твой последний крик. В последний раз кричи, как никогда раньше не кричала. Я дарю тебе этот маленький подарок.

Ну, что же ты? Не смотри на меня взглядом, полным страха, я все равно убью тебя.

Ты уродлива.

Твои волосы, отливающие золотом на свету, сейчас выглядят потускневшими, безжизненными. Косметика, скрывающая природную красоту, потекла. Губы дрожат от страха, искусаны. Еще тогда, в полдень, несколько дней назад, столкнувшись случайно на улице, я увидел, насколько ты отвратительна. В тебе нет страсти, нет любви, в тебе есть лишь грязь и похоть.

Эта маленькая сцена до сих пор всплывает в моей памяти. Кусочек страха, воплощенный в новом образе. Почему только я способен оценить это великолепное театральное действие? И хоть из шлюх всегда получались ужасные актрисы, эта сыграла свою роль лучше предыдущих.

Мадам с удовольствием помогала мне. Ах, какое же наслаждение слушать эти предсмертные всхлипы, невнятное бормотание, мольбы о пощаде. Она смеялась, стояла в сторонке, прислонившись к стене и, чуть прикрыв ладошкой, обтянутой красной перчаткой, рот, улыбалась. Ее улыбка стоила миллионов, настолько холодная, безжизненная и в тоже время мое сердце замирало от восхищения, когда я видел именно эту улыбку. О да, я по-своему восхищался своей мадам. Мы оба одного поля ягоды, актеры, играющие свою скромную роль, никому не известную. Как актриса – мадам была просто восхитительна. Я готов был подтвердить это не один раз.

Да мадам, я восхищался вами, и жаль, что вы так быстро перестали быть мне интересной, из нас вышел бы просто отличный дуэт.

Доброй ночи мадам, вам всегда шло красное.

**Конец записи.**

###

В ту ночь, когда Сатклиф увидел, наконец, воспоминания мадам, он имел счастливый случай сойтись с прекрасным демоном в танце, именуемом боем. Настолько слаженного такта, ритма немой музыки, света полной луны и все это, исполненное в одном единственном танце, который еще долго прокручивался в его памяти, он никогда не видел. О да, быть может, каждый раз он говорит такое, но чем прекрасней его очередная жертва, тем сильнее он возбуждается от одной только мысли о столь восхитительном цветке в своей коллекции.

Как жаль, что Себастьян так и не вошел в его коллекцию. Это был бы прекрасный цветок. Демоны и Синигами никогда не питали друг к другу симпатию, но Грелль был готов наплевать на традиции и устои. Дворецкий-синигами и дьявольский дворецкий – играли свои роли, пока не настал момент открыть свои истинные лица. Сатклиф не стал заострять свое внимание на том факте, что его прекрасный цветок – демон. Скорее, он сразу понял, что сочетание красной и черной розы будет великолепным.

Этот танец, в котором выйдет лишь один победитель, так и не был закончен. А жаль, Сатклиф был бы не против, если бы его убил демон, хотя он знал, что этого не случится, но мечтать еще никому не запрещали в минуту, когда опасность вот-вот станет смертельной угрозой.

**Запись 31****.**

Я вам когда-нибудь говорил, что возбуждаюсь, глядя на черную розу, покоящуюся в небольшой вазе на своем столе? Нет? Что ж, теперь вы знаете.

Глядя на эту розу, я сразу же начинаю думать о Себастьяне. Да, я специально ее поставил сюда, не смотря на то, что красные розы куда восхитительней, эта черная роза приводит мои мысли в хаос. Я могу долго сидеть и разглядывать цветок, думая о демоне. Это уже бесполезно лечить, я влюблен. Зная меня, любой скажет, что это ненадолго. У каждой вещи есть свой срок годности. Мое временное помешательство на Себастьяне не исключение, надо только найти замену - новый цветок. Новую розу.

Вильям Ти Спирс - мое ненавистное и в тоже время, любимое начальство. Он частенько застает меня в таком положении, когда я готов сорваться от возбуждения, и только он замечает это.

Иногда мне кажется, словно он выжидает, подгадывает, подсчитывает в какие моменты надо прерывать мое одиночество. Без стука, без спроса, тихо врывается в мою комнату, подкрадывается и наблюдает, стоя позади меня. Интересно, это ему приносит такое же удовольствие, как мне - наблюдать за медленно увядающим цветком?..

**Запись обрывается.**

- Грелль Сатклиф, – тихо говорит Вильям и кладет свои руки на плечи Грелля, медленными, массирующими движениями разминая ему плечи. Казалось, было, Грелль именно этого и ждал? Потому что он тут же издает обреченный стон и расслабляется, скрестив руки на столе и устроив сверху голову. В такие минуты Вильяму его подчиненный кажется измученным, изнасилованным собственными мыслями.

Грелль всегда был кипящей лавой, он вечно куда-то спешил, срывался с места и исчезал. Он не любил стоять на месте, по своей натуре он был неусидчив. И когда Спирс видел Сатклифа в таком состоянии, невозможно было думать о чем-то другом, кроме мыслей об усталости и безразличии. Поэтому у него вошло в привычку проводить раз в неделю что-то вроде сеанса «Возращение к привычному ритму жизни Грелля Сатклифа». Сам Грелль не был против этой затеи, он даже не сразу сообразил, для чего все это делает Спирс. На тренингах, когда он только собирался стать синигами, его учили, вдалбливали в голову, что начальству нужно подчиняться беспрекословно.

Грелль тяжело вздыхает, одну руку закидывает себе на плечо, накрывает пальцы Вильяма и легонько сжимает. Спирс знает, что этот простой жест означает немую мольбу о помощи. Он был одним из тех, кому Грелль доверяет, хотя, следуя своим принципам, он никогда ничего не говорит. Ему просто было достаточно того, что его выводят из раздумий о несбыточном, так плавно перетекающих в депрессию. И Вильям, словно чувствуя что-то, всегда появляется во время, усмиряет его и возвращает в норму.

Вильям отнимает свою руку от плеча, все так же удерживая на своей тонкие пальчики Грелля, касается теплыми губами шелковой ткани, из которой сшиты перчатки Сатклифа. Грелль ненавидит безвкусицу, ненавидит дешевку, потому что считает это безвкусицей. Ткань, из которой были сшиты перчатки синигами, стоила очень дорого, и пускай эта ткань стоила почти всей месячной зарплаты, она стоила того, по мнению красноволосого синигами.

- Ты поздно. – Грелль выпрямляет спину, подпирает кулачком подбородок, в его голосе звучат капризные нотки. Вильям усмехается про себя, обходя талантливую актрису со спины, встает на одно колено перед синигами, так и не отпуская его руки.

Вильяма очень возбуждал Грелль. Это было правдой, но только себе он в этом признавался. И все же, он сдерживал себя в отношениях. Никто и не догадывался, насколько его влечет к Сатклифу. Он и сам не сразу понял, как велико его влечение к этому воплощению красоты. Только после бессонных ночей, навязчивых мыслей о том, что все не должно быть так и все неправильно. Но эмоции отвергали доводы разума: когда рядом находился Сатклиф - он просто терял способность мыслить. «Противоположности притягиваются». Только не в этом случае. Грелль не обращал на него внимания, он видел в Вильяме только начальника и временную замену своей мании. Больше ничего.

Вильям убирает руку с плеча, не забыв поцеловать ее, как делал всегда.

Было забавно наблюдать за тем, как капризничает Сатклиф и, в тоже время, не спеша, расстегивает пуговицы своей жилетки. Затем рубашку… И тут Вильям не выдерживает и касается нежной кожи на плече, прокладывает дорожку поцелуе вниз, до самых лопаток и где-то там ненадолго задерживается, вылизывая кожу языком, не в силах оторваться от столь интересного занятия. Грелль в это время замирает и тихонечко вздыхает. Рубашка летит на пол.

Спирс выпрямляется, тихо шепчет Греллю, чтобы тот тоже встал, и, пока Сатклиф неохотно выполняет просьбу, сам поспешно снимает сюртук, рубашку и перчатки. Затем прижимается к подчиненному, медленно проводит рукой от ключиц до пупка, вырисовывая одни только ему понятые узоры на бледноватой коже. Вдыхает запах волос, сладкий, напоминающий шоколадные конфеты, склоняет голову, кончиком языка касается шеи, лижет кожу и присасывается, чуть прихватывая зубами. Грелль до боли стискивает пальцы, опирается на стол, чтобы не упасть, но молчит. Спирс знает свое дело, он словно уже изучил своего подчиненного достаточно, чтобы знать, как доставить удовольствие даже самыми малыми ласками. В то время, как Вильям развлекается тем, что оставляет засосы на шее, его руки продолжают путь до брюк, расстегивая пуговицу, затем молнию и пробираются в трусы, сжимая член в руке. Потер рукой и тут же отпустил.

Разочарованный вздох Грелля послужил сигналом к дальнейшим действиям. Бесцеремонно брюки были спущены до колен, а пальцы сдавили кожу, оставляя после себя красные полосы, и приятное жжение. Пробираясь наверх, по спине, к шее, где уже красовались два красноватых засоса, он вновь вернулся к животу, словно дразня, не желая идти дальше, водя пальцами возле пупка. Невесомые движения, легкие, возбуждающие, теплые. Вновь сжал член, уже твердый, горячий…

Удивительно, но Грелль от ласк всегда быстро возбуждался, быть может, из-за того, что Вильям всегда появлялся во время, когда желание поддаться чьим-то ласками превышало разум, и он готов был отдаться любому, но каждый раз это был Вильям.

И когда Сатклиф сквозь шипение и проклятья потребовал незамедлительно трахнуть его, только тогда Спирс решил, что уже пора.

Горячий, тесный, страстный. Он отдавался полностью, не жалея себя, без остатка. Глубоко, порывами, резко. Именно так любил Грелль, по крайней мере, неудовольствия не выражал, и неуверенный в своих действиях Вильям продолжил ласки. Стоны, хрипы, горячие и мокрые поцелуи. Касания, обжигающие кожу, жар, окутывающий тело - Грелль сейчас сгорит, заживо. Слишком жарко, слишком хорошо.

Дыхание сбивается, воздуха не хватает. Грелль тихо шипит, край стола впивается в бедра, но нет никакого желания, да и сил, просить быть помягче. Наоборот, это доставляет больше удовольствия, боль буквально окружает его, захватывая в свой сладкий плен, давит со всех сторон. И это просто восхитительно. Настолько, что хочется кричать.

А потом взрыв - радужный, громкий, оглушающий. Мир взрывается всеми цветами жизни и отбирает последние силы. Последний нежный поцелуй, оставляющий след на шее, хриплое дыхание тайных любовников… и тишина.

Запись в дневнике № 43

Каждый раз я пытаюсь сказать ему: «Не трогай меня».

Каждый чертов раз. И не могу. Он всегда на шаг впереди, всегда знает, что я сдамся. А потом у меня не хватает сил возражать, я настолько увлекаюсь мыслями о тебе, Себастьян.

Когда я делаю это с Вилли, я представляю тебя. Смотрю мутным взглядом на черную розу на своем столе и думаю только о тебе. Эта роза ассоциируется только с тобой, я перестал видеть в ней простой цветок, она стала для меня смыслом моего существования. И почему-то, вопреки всем доводам разума, она пахнет тобой. Я прекрасно помню твой запах, он преследует меня. Порой так обидно, что он неосязаем, хотя бы кончиком языка почувствовать твой вкус… Но, нет - лишь безвкусный воздух.

И уж лучше пусть этот гадкий вкус глушит поцелуй Вилли, чем снова думать о том, что тебя я так и не попробую.

Если бы я смог тебя понять, мой милый Себастьян, мне было бы намного легче найти путь к твоему сердцу. Тогда бы я смог отогреть тебя, вырывать из оков ледяного царства и дать тебе тепло. Твой ледяной взгляд и притягивает, и отталкивает. Не знаю, почему. Возможно, именно этот холодный взгляд привлек мое внимание, или, быть может, то, что ты принадлежишь другому миру. Для меня интерес представляют лишь необычные вещи и люди. И ты… Своей манящей загадочностью, словно хранишь в себе тайну уже веками…

Так и хочется нарушить ту идиллию, что ты создал для себя, ворваться в твой мир, перевернуть его, занять в нем место, которое будет важно для обоих. Но, хоть пока все безрезультатно, я еще не сдался, я найду способ. Я смогу стать для тебя чем-то большим, чем просто имя и надоедливый, фальшивый дворецкий.

**Конец записи.**

Грелля постоянно тянуло к людям. Если предоставлялась возможность, он ухватывался за нее обеими руками и не отпускал. С радостью, как если бы ребенку дали погладить большую собаку, он мчался в мир, где можно было бы наблюдать алый закат, любоваться прекрасными алыми цветами, и наблюдать за людьми. Только люди не принимали его.

Для простых людей – Грелль бы слишком вульгарен, эмоционален, заметен. Странно, но, общество не любило ярких личностей, если они не умеют им управлять. Верно - только если бы эта личность смогла бы заставить трепетать перед собой, только тогда ее можно было бы назвать «хозяином бала».

Прожигать жизнь в душных клетках, потеряв последнюю надежду на то, что всё когда-либо будет иначе... Этому принципу Грелль никогда не следовал, что и делало его в глазах других изгоем. Грелля обходили стороной, интуитивно видя в нем личность, которая отказывается следовать правилам, написанным еще далекими предками. Грелль предпочитал создавать свои правила и только лишь для себя.

Посещая различные балы, он наблюдал за светскими дамами, львицами общества и убеждался в том, что все они утомительны, скучны, уродливы.

С момента смерти Мадам ему пришлось прекратить свои ночные прогулки. Его великолепную «косу Смерти» отобрали и вручили жалкое подобие ножниц. Ну, хоть ноготки стричь сгодится.

Поэтому он развлекался тем, что пускал слухи на различных приемах и наслаждался эффектом. Обычно слухи распространялись с маниакальной скоростью. То есть уже через пятнадцать минут дамочки сбивались в кучки и начинали обсуждать так называемую «свежую новость» и искоса, а некоторые даже открыто враждебно, поглядывали на эпицентр всех слухов. Естественно не на Грелля, а на безвкусную дамочку, которой не посчастливилось стать очередной жертвой.

Но очень быстро подобные развлечения наскучивают. Он перестал наслаждаться эффектом своих лживых слухов, и все больше присматривался к танцующим парам. Все больше начинал им завидовать, все больше хотел видеть Себастьяна, чтобы тот кружил его по залу и крепко прижимал к себе. Сатклиф вздыхал, отгоняя пустые мечты, и покидал вечеринки.

Его мания, которая уже должна была пройти, затягивалась и довольно на приличный срок. Тяжело работать, когда в твоих мыслях витает обворожительный образ безжалостного демона, который дарит тебе тот самый ледяной взгляд или улыбается своей фальшивой улыбкой. Если учесть то, что работы, как таковой, он вообще не любит, а уж тем более - писать отчеты, то тут, когда сидишь над столом и мелким подчерком выводишь буквы, образующие слова: «душка», «сексуальный», «хочу», «люблю», то ни о какой работе речи вообще быть не может.

**Запись 86.**

Чертов мальчишка! Неужели, он тебе так дорог? Как же я ненавижу это маленькое, сплошное высокомерие, с явными признаками мании величия. Как ты терпишь его, Себастьян? Не понимаю… Не понимаю, почему тебя так к нему тянет, почему ты служишь какому-то мертвому мальчику. У него же пустота в душе, огромная черная дыра. Как вообще можно находиться рядом с этим бездушным телом? У тебя нет вкуса, мой милый.

Отталкиваешь меня, загораживаешь собой этого маленького мальчика, лишь бы с ним все было в порядке. Ты же демон, могущественный, красивый демон, неужели не найдешь себе жертву получше? Да хотя бы меня, например. Я же намного лучше его!

Придет момент, Себастьян, и я тоже займу часть твоих мыслей. Точно смогу, и мне не важно, каким способом, я не желаю тебя делить с этим юнцом. Я растопчу, раздавлю это маленькое недоразумение.

Как раз сегодня я выпросил у Вилли замену этим маникюрным ножницам. Кинжал просто просится на волю.

**Конец записи.**

Что такое любовь?

- Это — зубная боль в сердце.

(с) Генрих Гейне

**Себастьян**

Настолько тяжело не было никогда.

Когда понимаешь, что слишком далеко зашел, и пути назад перекрыты. Когда знаешь, что именно этим все и закончится, но все равно наивно веришь, в непостоянную Леди Надежду и отмахиваешься от надвигающейся реальности.

Когда понимаешь, что зашел слишком далеко, чтобы отступать, а дорога, что впереди, отмечена клеймом смерти.

Ты понимаешь это, и, все же, отказываешься верить, до последнего. Даже последний твой вздох сопровождается улыбкой, медленно угасающим взглядом, наполненным мутным дымом. Ты совершенно обезумел и перестал воспринимать что-либо, кроме своих желаний. Безумец, какое чувство вело тебя по этому пути?

Я испытал наслаждение, выворачивая тебе внутренности твоим же кинжалом. Медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, вонзая холодную сталь в твое тело, вдыхая почти забытый запах крови, высасывая из тебя душу, и тут же выплевывая ее. Ничего более омерзительного не пробовал.

Ты отобрал душу, принадлежащую мне, ты вмешался в мою игру, я не потерплю этого. Не люблю проигрывать, все эти годы я горел желанием забрать душу мальчика, но, ты сделал это раньше. Я уничтожил тебя, твою душу. Проклятый Синигами, как же ты мне надоел. Твоя душа окрасилась пеплом, рассыпалась, растворилась.

**Вилльям**

Грелль Сатклиф, ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил? Кажется, ты совершенно не осознаешь, на какой путь встал. Для тебя это плохо кончится, я неоднократно предупреждал тебя. Но, ты лишь отмахивался, глупый. Ты сам себе вырыл яму, сам себе навредил. Неужели, ты настолько сильно хочешь этого… Я не могу, это же омерзительно! Демоны, ниже нас, они - ничто. Но ты… Тебя не останавливало это, тебе было безразлично.

Ты становился все более неконтролируемым, нервным. Обворожительная улыбка сменилась хмурым, задумчивым выражением. Вместо работы, ты только и думал об этом мусоре, этом демоне. Прекрасно видя твое состояние, я выделил тебе свой кабинет в качестве нового рабочего места. Ты почти не следил за собой, стал еще более бледен, чем раньше, перестал обводить черным карандашом свои изумрудные глаза. Постоянно покусывал кончик большого пальца, не волнуясь о том, что кусаешь дорогой шелк, из которого сшиты перчатки. Через пару недель я заметил в мусорном ведре пару тряпиц, в которых узнал твои любимые перчатки. Красный лак на ногтях почти стерся, и ты перестал их подкрашивать. Всё самое важное неподвластно мысли. Мы должны трепетно носить его в своем подсознании, подобно собственной тени.

Никогда бы не подумал, что демон будет настолько сильно волновать тебя.

В конце концов, я не выдержал, и высказал Сатклифу все, что думаю об этом Себастьяне.

- Не смей говорить о нем! – истеричный визг Сатклифа сопровождался звонкой пощечиной. Раньше он никогда не позволял себе такой вольности. А я не успел ничего понять - щека горела, жгло, до такой степени, что вот-вот слезы хлынут из глаз. И ничего кроме обиды, горькой обиды. Это был шок для меня.

Я знаю, я не имел прав на него, но все, же чувствовал себя преданным. Я как мог, изо всех сил, улыбался каждый день.

Поверь мне, я так хочу, чтобы там, внутри меня, в груди, ничего не болело, чтобы я не задыхался по ночам от собственных слёз во сне.

Тебя больше нет.

_**Грелль.**_

Моя роза. Моя восхитительная черная роза, как же это больно. Умопомрачительно, страшно, невыносимо больно. Но, какое же наслаждение - видеть на твоем лице чувства. Хоть какие-то чувства по отношению ко мне, я так сильно хотел этого. Я никогда не мог пробраться дальше твоей бездушной улыбки, наполненной фальшью. Плотная завеса стояла в твоей душе, твои чувства скрыты, меня ты никогда не замечал. Я был безумно счастлив, когда на твоем лице проступила злоба. Адреналин в крови возбуждал, твоя дьявольская улыбка лучилась опасностью, страхом. Пальцы дрожали, от плохо контролируемой ярости, подрагивали.

Эта рвущая боль… Пронзить меня собственным кинжалом. Никогда бы не подумал, что умру от своей же «косы смерти». Смерть — она так, на всякий случай. Просто страховка, запасной выход, который есть, но, о котором даже не вспоминаешь. Это моя личная смерть, такой - ни у кого больше нет. Потому что, я ее сам выдумал.

До этого момента я не вспоминал об этом потайном выходе. И смерть смеялась надо мной, ведя меня под руку во тьму. А я улыбался, держа в свободной руке черную розу, вдыхая восхитительный аромат ненависти.

Я безумен, я сам захотел этого.


End file.
